Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can be incorporated into pagers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, laptop or notebook computers and other electronic equipment (mostly portable) for display and other visual purposes. If multiple LEDs are used in the visual display of an electronic device, it is important that the brightness of all LEDs is consistent. Otherwise, the visual display will not be as aesthetically pleasing to a user. Furthermore, because most portable electronic devices operate on battery power, it is desirable to optimize or maximize efficiency when driving any LEDs contained therein in order to extend battery life between recharging or replacement. In many cases, as a battery is depleted, any LEDs powered by such battery will begin to fade or become less bright. This can be annoying or distracting for users. Thus, it is desirable to maintain the brightness of LEDs in portable devices even as the battery for the device is depleted.